To be wanted
by EllaRosee
Summary: Abducted as a baby and being raised by two abusive parents, Michael Newman knows nothing of his past. When he and his parents move to Tulsa, Oklahoma Michael meets 6 boys who offer him friendship and give him acceptance. Little did he or they know, they had all met many years ago. Darry and Soda have waited over a decade for their beloved brother to come home.


**New story ; ) Got a bit stuck on writing the next chap for 'To be loved' so I wrote this in the meantime. Hope you enjoy it :) **

I lean my head against the coolness of the car window and close my eyes. Today my family and I were packing our bags and moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was both nervous and excited. Nervous because I would be starting a new school with people I had never met before but excited because maybe I could make a few friends in this new town. At my old school I didn't really have any friends, it's not that I didn't try and make friends because I did, kids there just didn't like me. I hope here in Tulsa things would be different. It's never fun being by alone all the time, at school _and_ at home.

My parents aren't exactly the nicest people on earth. My mum, Mary Newman was raised in the country with her 4 brothers, all of whom I had never met in all of my 13 years of life. I wished desperately to meet my uncles and cousins, but my mother despised all of them, for reasons I did not know.

My mum had never hugged me or told me she had loved me, not ever. I see kids at school greeted by their mums after school with big warm hugs and kisses, those kids looked embarrassed and would wipe their faces after the kiss but what they took for granted, I desperately craved.

My dad is not very loving either, he hates me and I know it. He has told me many times. I don't know where my dad was born or whether he has any siblings; he doesn't talk to me unless he is screaming in my face for some reason or another. Nor do I get hugs from him, he doesn't touch me, unless… I look at the nasty finger shaped bruises on my wrist and tenderly touch my cheek where I know a bruise has formed.

My father hits me a lot. I don't know why. I try and please him as best as I can, I do bucket loads of chores every day and try my hardest at school. I was even put up a year because of my perfect test results. I had hoped my parents would be proud of me but when I told them all I got was an order to make dinner and go straight to my bedroom, out of sight. I still love my parents dearly though and I had hoped one day they could show me some ounce of affection.

I look out of the window as we pass by dozens of neighbourhoods. It takes approximately 2 hours to get to Tulsa. I was definitely eager for a change of scenery. Our neighbourhood wasn't the nicest of them all, it was pretty run down and the boys in the neighbourhood thought it would be fun to vandalise the houses; Graffiting , smashing windows and such. I steered clear of those boys.

We drive past a cinema. I had never been to one before and that was one of the places I absolutely wanted to visit one day. We drive for about 5 minutes more before pulling to a stop beside a wooden, one storey house, the removals truck pulling up behind us. The house was a little on the unkempt side to be honest. The yard was covered in trash, the paint on the front was peeling off and chipping and the grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in some time. It wasn't perfect but it would be 'home' for the next however many years.

I open up my car door and hop out, my mum and dad doing so also. The houses surrounding ours looked quite similar and I couldn't help but wonder about those that lived in them. Were they big families, small families, elderly couples or young couples? I really wanted to find out. My dad notices me standing there deep in thought and grabs me firmly although slightly painfully by the shoulders and leans down to my height.

"Help those men unload the truck, and _don't_ cause any problems unless you want not food until tomorrow" he gets out through clenched teeth. I nod and he lets go of my shoulders, giving me a harsh glare. He turns around and he and my mum let themselves into the house, disappearing through the door.

I walk over to the two men currently unloading the truck. They look to be young, in their early twenties or so. They look up when they hear me walk over.

"Can I help?" I ask knowing if I didn't help father would know and beat me for it later.

"You sure kid? You look a little small to be lifting these boxes, how old are you?" The tall one with dark hair asks.

"13, turning 14 in a month" I tell them. They seem shocked and I'm not surprised really, I am quite small and skinny for my age (thanks to my parents). The kids at school tease me about it enough.

The guy who spoke before looks at me for a few seconds then at the boxes piled up in the truck.

"Well if you are sure, nothing to heavy though, you're just skin and bones!" he says pointing to my thin wrists. Embarrassed, I look down at my shoes. I sense eyes on me and look slightly to my left. My dad is watching me like a hawk through the front window of the new house. I gulp and rush to get started lifting the boxes. The two men look at each other weirdly and I really hope they don't notice how terrified I was. My dad scared me a lot. Luckily though, they just shrug at each other and go to help me with the boxes.

My mother comes out soon after and directs us where to put the boxes. Listening to the two removalists, I only carry the lighter boxes. Some of those other boxes were real heavy.

"Put that in the kitchen" mum snaps at me.

I carry the box of my mum's favoured china and cutlery inside the house and I get my first glimpse of inside. It's pretty bare at the moment, the walls are an ugly mustard colour and the carpet is dark brown and frayed. The area you enter after walking through the door is most likely going to be used as the living room and to the left of that is a smaller area which I assumed was the dining area. The dining table was somewhere I was strictly not allowed to sit. My food was whatever was leftover that my parents hadn't eaten, which was very little since although my mum was only average looking size, my dad had quite a bit of meat on him and usually ate a lot just so he could see my disappointment when everything was gone. My 'meals' had to be eaten in my bedroom.

To the right of the dining room is where I was supposed to put the box, the kitchen. It was a tiny kitchen and had very little room for the fridge and the stove. A pair of ratty curtains hangs by the window obviously left by the last owners, and the kitchen counters and cupboards were a light blue shade and surprising clean. I put the box on the counter and rush out to grab another, spotting the blonde removalist down the hallway, bedside table in his hands. I would ask their names but if dad saw me getting friendly with them, he'd make sure I couldn't eat for a week and trust me he has done that before. That was possibly the worst 7 days of my life, worse than any beating I had ever had.

We continue transporting the boxes of stuff and furniture into the house, mum ordering us to place furniture exactly where she wants it. I avoided all attempts made by the older guys to talk to me; I didn't want to think of the consequences if I did.

We only had a few more boxes left when my dad announces that he and my mum are leaving soon and wouldn't back til 8. Good. I check my tatty old watch which I had found on my walk home from school when I was around 9 or 10 years old. The time was 4 and I was glad I could have time to myself before they came home and sent me to my room that was unsurprisingly the smallest room in the house, only just bigger than the bathroom. All it contained was a ratty old mattress and a pile of my seen-too-many-days clothes.

My parents pay the two men their well-deserved money and depart. I knew I wouldn't be getting anything for _my _work today. My mum pulls me aside and tells me that I can go wherever I liked as long as when they got back I was out of their sight, in other words in my room pretending I don't exist. The blonde and dark haired guys turn to me after mum and dad depart.

"Your parents are some nasty pieces of work" the dark haired guy declares. I already knew this; I did have to live with them every day after all. I grimace, unsure of what to say.

"So, what's your name kid?" Blondie asks.

"Michael Newman, and you?" I said gesturing to both of them.

"Mark Gerrard" The dark haired one says with a big grin.

"Tony Fox, nice to meet you Michael" Blondie says, grabbing my hand and shaking it heartily. I laugh although it did agitate my bruised, sore wrist a bit. Boy was I glad I had worn my blue jumper today, I didn't want the two to see my hand shaped bruise and ask me about it. I couldn't do anything for the bruise on my face though; thank goodness they didn't mention it. I am a terrible liar. We talk for a bit when Mark's phone rings. He excuses himself and answers it.

"Hello"

"Yes"

"Certainly did"

"Sure thing"

"An Hour"

"Ok be there soon" Mark hangs up and looks to Tony and I.

"That was the boss, wants us back soon" He says sounding quite disappointed.

"Oh, ok well see you then" I say, giving them a half-hearted grin. These were the first friends I had ever made, and they were leaving and I would probably never see them again. My heart ached and I felt like crying.

"Bye Lil guy" Tony ruffles my hair and I grin up at him. These are the nicest people I had met.

"See you kid, hopefully we will meet again one day" Mark ruffles my hair also. This is probably the best day of my life; maybe this town would be as good as I had hoped. After we said our goodbyes, they hopped into their van and drove off, waving out the window. I sit on the steps outside the house and sigh; I had 4 hrs to do whatever I wanted. I thought about going to the cinema nearby then realized you probably needed cash to get in and I didn't have any so that would be fruitless.

I decide to walk around the neighbourhood a bit.

The houses in our street and the area are just as run-down as ours. Eventually though, I reach a neighbourhood where the houses are actually quite nice and in great condition. A woman is out in her front yard pruning her hedge but when she looks up and sees me, a disgusted look forms on her face and she fixes me with a mean glare. Had I done something wrong? She keeps glaring at me so I put my head down and walk speedily past her house, not looking back. I hope everyone else is more friendly then her.

I walk a while little longer and I notice a restaurant up ahead. 4 boys are outside, leaning against the wall and wearing sweaters, madras shirts and pale jeans, they looked very clean and wealthy. I look down at my blue oversized jumper and ripped, torn jeans, then at my ratty shoes. Boy did I look terrible compared to them. In my old neighbourhood no one could afford any new clothes so I wasn't the odd one out there. They look to be about a few years older than me. The one with brownish/auburn curly hair notices me walking in their direction and whispers something to the brown haired guy to his right. He looks towards me also. The brownish/auburn haired one, obviously the leader, whispers something again which causes the rest of the boys to nod and the group makes their way over too me, smirks on their faces.

"What are you doing on this side of town greaser?" the leader says, eyeing me up and down. I was confused. 'This side of town', 'greaser', what on earth was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Are you stupid? You don't belong here. We'll teach him for coming into _our _side of town, right Randy?" the leader looks to the brown haired guy he whispered to earlier, I assume this is Randy.

"Right, Bob" Randy says, without hesitation. I ponder on whether I should run or not. Too late I realise. They had me surrounded, 4 to 1. Bob shoves me back and I fall on the ground hard. Randy and another who I didn't know the name of, jump on top of me and pin me to the ground. I brace myself, squeezing my eyes shut, expecting a blow to the face or something. It never came. All the boys are looking at something behind me. I tilt my head to the side to see an old, run down car coming our way. This car definitely didn't belong to anyone in this neighbourhood.

"Ugh, here comes another grease ball" the guy on top of me says, who I don't know the name of. I am still pinned to the ground by him and the Randy guy.

The car pulls to a stop beside us, rumbling and popping. Definitely something wrong with their engine. The two jump off me and face the car with Bob.

"Look what we have here, big greaser here to save itty bitty greaser" Bob taunts. I still didn't know what greaser was.

"You Soc are sick, jumping little kids" The new comer says. I didn't really like him calling me a 'little kid' since I am 14 in a month and officially a teenager since I turned 13 but I guess he was trying to help me so I was pretty grateful anyhow.

"He's deserves it" Bob sneers. The driver of the run-down car doesn't retaliate just looks around the group until he clashes eyes with me.

"C'mon kid, hop in I'll take you to your house" The stranger offers to me, considering my options, I'd rather get in the car with the stranger than get beaten up by those 4 boys. I am still sitting on the floor so I quickly scurry up and hop into his car before the reaching hands of the wealthy boys could grab me and pull me back. I slam the door shut and slouch against the seat. The car splutters back to life and we take off of down the road.

"Thank you" I say to the guy to my left. He is wearing a bright red shirt with a mouse on the front, his auburn hair is very greasy looking and he is sporting large sideburns. He turns his head to look at me for a second.

"No problem kid, what are you doing in their part of town anyway?" he asks, returning his eyes to the road.

"I didn't know I couldn't go there…" I answered. I really had no idea about these 'boundaries' or whatever they were.

"You must be new in town, those guys you just ran into are Soc, steer clear of them I tell ya, they ain't no good" he warns me seriously.

"Ok" I say before looking out the window. This guy was a complete stranger to me and I was riding in his car, it dawns on me that it was probably a very stupid thing to do. I suppose if I hadn't got in his car I would have got beaten black and blue by those 'Soc' I think he called them. He didn't seem too bad of a guy though, but some people can be very deceiving.

"You don't say much do you?" the guy turns to look at me like he keeps on doing. I just shrug. He laughs a bit.

"Names Keith but you can call me Two Bit, kid" he introduces.

"Two-bit?" Why on earth would he want to be called Two Bit? What sort of nickname is that?

"Real name is Keith but people call me Two- bit 'cause I need to get my two-bits worth in all the time, get it?" He explains, cackling a bit. Now I get it. Still a bit of a barbaric nickname but he didn't seem like too much of a 'normal' guy either.

"Oh, yeah I get it" I tell him as he is looking at me expectantly. I give him a smile.

"So what's your name squirt?" he inquires.

"Michael" I tell him, not bothering with my last name since he didn't say his. Two bit suddenly gets a massive grin on his face and turns to look at me again.

"Mickey, I'll call you Mickey" he laughs a lot at that, I'm not sure why though. I just look at him strangely.

"You like mickey right?" he asks me.

"Who's that?"

Two Bit's mouth opens wide in shock. Who was Mickey? Was he famous or something? He points to the mouse on his shirt. Mickey was a mouse?

"Mickey is the most awesome mouse to grace television, how can you not know about him?" he says in disbelief.

"I don't watch TV I guess, sorry" I was confused. Was he mad at me?

"Don't worry kid, we'll educate you in the wonderful world of TV" he turns and winks at me.

I look outside my window and notice my house coming up. I go to tell Two Bit so but as if he already knew he slows the car down until we come to a halt right in front of my house

"Beep, you have reached your destination" I look at the greasy haired, side burned guy in shock.

"What… how did you know where I live?" I asked, stunned. I didn't remember telling him.

"That house had been on the market for a while; figured that's where you moved into, call me psychic!" Two-Bit laughs and winks at me again. I smile at him and open my door and step out, noticing my parent's car in the driveway, boy was I in trouble. I hadn't even realised I'd been out for over 4 hours! As my foot hits the pavement, I feel a hard hand on my shoulder. I turn my head around.

"How'd you get that bruise?" Two-bit asks, pointing to my cheek. My heart speeds up and I feel my ears turn red. I couldn't tell him the truth, I barely knew him and no one knows my secrets except me and I'd like to keep it that way too. I really didn't want to lie though.

"Um… I walked into a pole" I hesitantly laugh at my lame excuse.

"A pole?" I can tell by the tone of his voice that he doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, they just pop up everywhere, you know?" I try and persuade him. He still looks suspicious.

" I guess, hey kid, you need anything or just get bored, come to the Curtises, that's where our gang hangs out and your welcome to come by " Two-Bit tells me, pointing to a house a few doors down. I nod, knowing I probably wouldn't got there, last time I went round a 'friends' house they and some other boys tied me to a tree outside for the whole night. The only reason I was released was because their mum spotted me when she was hanging out the morning washing. All she said was 'boys will be boys' and untied me. I never went to their house again. Word got round and I was the school laughing stock. Also, mum and dad would probably beat me bloody if they found out I was 'tainting others' with my presence.

"See you later Mickey!" He laughs and waves dramatically, blowing kisses out the window as he drives off. I wave at the departing car and brace myself to go inside, the lights are on inside and through the curtains I see my dad on the sofa, beer in hand. What was worse than angry father, was a drunken father.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turn the handle. I open the door a bit and slip through. My dad's head snaps to the door, he jumps up from his seat, a look of rage on his face that made me gulp.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He shouts, stalking over and stopping mere centimetres away from me. His massive frame towers over my much smaller one.

"I-I-I went walking an s-some boys attacked me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late" I stutter through my excuse. I know he didn't give a damn if I was attacked, and that no excuse would ever be good enough.

"I don't give a shit if those boys attacked you, hell I don't give a shit if they killed you, would have gotten you off our hands" he screams in my face, spittle coming out in bucket loads. His breath stinks of beer. I back away until my back hits the wall.

"Your poor mother, coming home and not seeing her house clean and everything unpacked. She was _very_ upset" he says, trying to put me on a guilt trip.

"You didn't tell me to do any of that" I tell him, instantly regretting the words as they come out of my mouth.

"Don't you backchat me!" dad shrieks, throwing his beer bottle at my face, I duck and the bottle luckily misses my head and hits the wall behind me. I look at him in shock.

Enraged that he missed me, he grabs my throat and drags me up the wall so we are eye level. He isn't squeezing hard enough to make me choke, but it sure was hurting a lot. I stay still, knowing if I try and get away he'll hurt me worse.

"DON'T. EVER. BACKCHAT. ME."

With every word he slams my head back against the wall with such force that the wall cracks. He stops and squeezes his hand on my throat; I grab his wrist and struggle to get him off. He watches me with a sick grin on his face as I struggle. He keeps squeezing for about 10 seconds then lets ago suddenly, dropping me to the ground. I try and catch my breath. He kicks me in the side once. Twice. Three times.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until tomorrow!" He screams, giving me one last kick to the ribs and disappearing round the corner and down the hallway where I know my mum is. When dad is beating me and screaming at me she usually stays in her room and ignores it or sometimes just watches and does nothing.

I scramble up and quickly get out of the house before he comes back. Where was I supposed to go now? I look out towards the grassy field opposite the house. Maybe there was somewhere I could sleep there?

I jog over and notice an abandoned, old car seat or sofa. Deciding that was probably the best place to sleep if not the only I walk over and sit on it, kicking the rubbish out of the way.

Why did my parents hate me so much? I always tried my best to please them but it was never good enough. My parents and I were nothing alike; I mean I didn't even remotely look like either of them. It was like I didn't even belong there. I lean back on the old car seat.

My neck feels like it is on fire and I know there is definitely going to be a nasty bruise there soon, my ears are ringing from the pain in the back of my head and my side aches like hell. I reach my hand and touch the spot where my head was stinging. To my shock, my fingers come away with blood shining on them . I groan and put my head in my hands and cry. Why was life so cruel to me? All I wanted was for my parents to love me.

I hear footsteps sometime later, indicating someone was walking my way; they were getting closer and closer. I look up and my eyes meet those of a boy with tan skin and dark brown almost black hair. He stops and looks down at me. Before either of us can say anything, my stomach lurches and I have to lean over the seat to puke. I can feel the newcomer sit next to me and he puts his hand on my back and rubs gently. I puke again until there is nothing left to puke up. I wipe my mouth with my hand and lean back against the sofa, closing my eyes

"You ok?" The boy asks me with actual, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine" I lie.

We fall into silence, it wasn't really awkward just comfortable. We sit there for a few minutes, gazing up at the stars, I ignore the pain in my body which is starting to dull just a tad.

"What's your name?" the boy asks curiously.

"Michael, and yours?" I introduce myself for the second time that day.

"Johnny" he says. I smile at him a bit. We both fall silent again.

My head is still throbbing painfully but my ears aren't ringing anymore luckily. I wince at it gives a particularly sharp prod.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a headache is all"

"You look like hell, did some Soc jump you?" Johnny presses on. I really didn't feel like talking right now, every time I did it just increased the pain in my battered head. I shake my head no.

"Your parents?" He asks hesitantly.

Bingo, he guessed it. I was going to shake my head no but looking at the boy maybe just a year or so older than me, he seemed so concerned and trustworthy. I nod my head slightly. He sighs and looks down at his shoes.

"Where are you hurt?" he asks.

"Uh, back of my head, it's bleeding a bit" I tell him. He looks at my head and I turn around for him to get a better look. I feel his fingers parting my hair to see. He gasps.

"Gee you are bleeding like a stuck pig, you need to go to a hospital" he exclaims. I disagree immediately. No way was I going to the hospital, if my parents, no when my parents find out they'd beat me worse.

"No, no I'll leave it, its fine" I say hurriedly.

"It's ok, I hate hospitals too" he tries comforting me.

"Who likes them?" I tell him amused. We both laugh a bit.

"You could come to the Curtis's, they will patch you up" he offers and it dawns on me that this must be one of Two Bits gang. I really didn't want to invade their house or be a burden on them but it was either that or stay out here in the cold, risking my head getting infected which wouldn't be pleasant and would guarantee me a trip to the hospital.

"Uh, ok" I say, not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Don't worry they let everyone in their house" he smiles at me and gets up, offering me his hand. I grab it and hoist myself up, gasping in pain when my side erupts in pain. Johnny looks at me in worry.

"It's ok, just hurts a bit is all" I smile to try and ease his worry.

We walk out of the lot and in the direction of the Curtis house, Johnny leading the way. Every step I take is a struggle because my side hurts so much, eventually I have to stop half way there. Johnny turns back when he realises I'm not following. He gets next to me and puts an arm under my shoulders, and supports some of my weight. Together we make our way down the street.

The Curtis house is in no better condition than mine, chipped paint and a hell of a load of rubbish out front. The Curtis house looks much more homely and friendlier than mine though, I can hear loads of laughter and talk from inside. The TV is on full blast, it's a surprise the neighbours don't complain. I look to Johnny. He has a fond smile on his lips. He turns to me and asks:

"Ready to go in?"

So that's all for this chapter! R &R if you can and tell me what I can improve on. I'm not the best writer ever but am hoping to improve ,;)


End file.
